


When Your Soul Embarks

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, profuse apologies, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't like on TV. There was no dramatic throwing open of doors, no shouted instructions, no running of feet."</p>
<p>Enjolras and Grantaire are in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Soul Embarks

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much sprang out of my brain fully formed while I was taking my lunch break. I swear, I wasn't having a bad day at the time!
> 
> Huge warning for major character death.

It wasn't like on TV. There was no dramatic throwing open of doors, no shouted instructions, no running of feet.

The medical staff were all very calm, all very professional. There was a sense of urgency, but also the need to do it right first time. Each person had their job. They spoke in firm, clear voices. _Cannula in, have we a pulse, can we confirm airway._

Grantaire wasn't feeling calm at all. He watched what was going on with complete horror as the paramedics deftly and efficiently handed over the care of their patient to the emergency team.

"You have to save him," he whimpered quietly, wondering why he wasn't screaming. Because of all his fears, all his nightmares, this was the one, the one he feared the most.

Enjolras, unconscious, injured, hooked up to god knows what. Only whenever these thoughts had haunted him he had always imagined that he'd be right there, clutching a limp hand, making a nuisance of himself, crying and shouting and begging. Not this. Not just standing and watching, letting them work.

+

The text had been welcome just as he finished his shift.

_Fancy a lift?_

Oh yes please. Like he would ever say no! Hmmm, sit on a crowded bus for 45minutes wedged into someone's sweaty armpit? Or a comfortable seat in Enjolras's nice car with it's Jelly Belly air freshener and stereo that he was sometimes permitted to play with, if Enjolras was in the mood; there was no contest.

So Enjolras had picked him up and they had been heading for home and how nice that was! Their home. It had been their home for three months now but it was still something of a novelty for Grantaire. 

It had taken him long enough to get over the fact that Enjolras had agreed to go on that first date. Which became a second date, a third, a fifth and then they were celebrating three months together. Then six months. Finally a year. And now they had their flat. Their flat with their things in their bedroom. Grantaire didn't think he would ever get used to saying that.

They had been having a friendly political discussion about whether or not they should cook or have take out. They had been waiting patiently at the traffic lights. Red turned to amber turned to green. Then to black.

+

The activity had increased a little in pace and the curtain was drawn round the bed to give everyone some privacy as adrenaline was administered. 

There was no pulse. Pupils were fixed and dilated. They should stop. Agreed?

"No!" Grantaire did not fucking agree. You get back there and you bring him back! This was Enjolras! He couldn't die.

_Time of death, 18:32._

+

"You bastard," Grantaire scrubbed his hands over his face, a hollow ache in his chest, total devastation washing over him as sheets were arranged and preparations were made to remove the body and await the family.

"I'm sorry, R."

Enjolras pressed a hand to his shoulder and Grantaire looked up at him.

"You stupid bastard, you weren't supposed to die too." He looked into those beautiful blue eyes, into the face of the man he loved more than life itself.

The truck had run the red light and ploughed straight into the passenger side of the car, knocking Grantaire quite literally out of his own body. But Enjolras had been alive when the paramedics reached him. He could have lived. He could have done so much with his life.

"Not without you," Enjolras brushed a thumb regretfully across R's tear-stained cheek. R shook his head, angry and devastated.

"You knew I was coming. That's why you waited for me." Enjolras reasoned simply, smiling sadly, turning his back on the scene behind him.

"Come on," he took Grantaire's hand in his. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to apologise for the crap title but I honestly couldn't think of a decent one...


End file.
